Winds of Balance
by Elemental Hero Neos
Summary: It's about six months since Aang defeated the Fire Lord, and everythings going well for the young airbender. That is, until he meets a mysterious boy thats out to destroy him. Some Kataang goodness mixed with some OC romance. Rated T just to be cautious.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar.

_**********The actual story takes place the summer after Aang defeated the Firelord.****************_

***** The Day after Aang was released from the iceberg*****

On the outskirts of a small Earth Kingdom village a tremendous thunderstorm rolled in from no where. As the rain fell in sheets, a small mound of dirt, beside an ancient oak tree, began to churn and move. A small, dirty hand pushed its way out, into the pouring rain as it dragged the rest out its body out into the fierce storm. The young, half dead boy managed to raise his head and felt the soothing water cooling his sweaty face before he passed out in a puddle of mud.

***** Back in the Present *****

Aang awoke early in the morning, as per usual, and began to get ready for his morning training routine. As he walked down to the lake, next to the house the gang was staying in, he fondly remembered the past few months he had spent with his friends, after Ozai's defeat. Aang, now a full avatar, kept traveling around the world, saving villages from disasters, spirits, and a faction of rebels who still remained loyal to Azula. However, most of his friends were still with him, helping whenever they could. Zuko had become Firelord, so he wasn't with them anymore, although they frequently stayed in contact. Haru, Teo, and Pipsqueak had all returned to their hometowns, eager to really their adventures to their friends and Suki returned to Kyoshi Island (Sokka promised to visit often). Only Katara, Sokka, and Toph had stayed by his side; Toph still not ready to face her parents and Sokka not wanting to leave his friends. Katara stayed for a completely different reason, Aang's favorite so far. She and Aang were finally together! Aang grinned widely at this last thought. Then he began his routine with a hundred water whips.

***** 2 days After Aang was Released*****

The mysterious, young boy awoke from a nightmare; sitting up he found himself on a bed, in a tiny hut, on the edge of the village. "Oh your awake…". The new voice made him jump. He looked over to see a small, blonde haired, green eyed, girl standing in the doorway, carrying some warm water and rags. "My name is Lin", she said, pulling a chair up next to him, "so why were you out there in the storm like that? Silly, you could've died out there!". He remained silent. He just looked at her and laid down again, glaring the whole time. "Well! Aren't you rude!! I saved you ya know! You should be grateful!" she yelled as she returned the glare. Finally he spoke, in a low raspy voice, "Yer a pain in the ass, ya know that kid?". That set her off, "KID!?!? I'm 11 for goodness sakes! Your like what, 12!? Don't you talk down to me!" Surprised at her out burst he quickly changed the subject, "So where are your parents? Are they ok with you bringing strange boys home?" She looked down at her feet, sadness scrawled across her face. "They passed away years ago, I live alone.". He stared for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry.". then he rolled over and went to sleep.

***** Present Day *****

After a hundred water whips, rock slides, and hot squats; Aang was ready for the day. After a quick bath, he walked back and joined his friends as they were sitting down to eat breakfast. But Toph felt him coming before he even left the lake. "Hey Twinkletoes", she grinned, "how was the workout? Still workin' on your earth bending right?". "Yes, Toooppphh. I still practice." He whined, a cheesy smirk on his face. "Well, I think he's done enough practicing for one day, why don't you sit over here by me?" Aang smiled at Katara, sat down and gave her a good morning kiss. Sokka, of course, gave Aang the Glare of Death, since he still wasn't used to them being so open about their feelings. Aang just laughed it off, "I can just tell, this is gonna be a good day!". Boy was he wrong.

***** 3 Days After Aang was Released *****

The night was as bright as the day, the skies lit by the fires of the burning village. The young boy stood up on a hill, watching the village burn, while laughing at his vile accomplishment. Hearing a slight whimpering sound, he turned to see the shattered remains of Lin's house and what looked like the girl buried waist deep in rubble. With inhuman strength, he jumped down to her in a single leap, a smirk playing across his mouth. "Why!?!?" she cried out, tears streaming down her face "Why would you do this?". Looking at her strangely he replied, "Because it was what I was born to do!" Though he obviously wasn't satisfied with his own answer. Still crying, she managed to say one word before falling into unconsciousness, "WHY???", then she went limp. With a confused expression, he stared at her silent form, deciding what to do. Finally, he pushed his hand forward, accompanied by a sudden burst of air! After clearing the rubble away with another air blast, he picked up the girl, bridal style, at jumped away, a good three hundred feet, into the cold night.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Neos: Duh Duh DDUUUUHHHHH!!! Epic right? I know! This is my first fanfic so if anyone one reviews this, please be gentle. I'm tender._**


	2. The Present Situation

*AU*: I finally got my rear in gear and started my story up again. Hope you all like the next chapter!

*********The Present*********************

The Aang and his friends had been traveling for the past week, heading to Ba Sing Se, to check in on the Earth King. After another day of riding on Appa's back, they finally arrived in the Earth Kingdom's capital. The first thing they did when they arrived was to go to the royal stables, where there was a special stall for the Avatar's flying bison. After leaving Appa with a large pile of sweet hay to munch on, the gang began walking towards to palace, for their meeting with the Earth King. "Isn't nice to be at the palace knowing that, for once, we don't have to rescue anyone or fight any Dai lee agents?" Sokka asked his friends, "It's been awhile since we've been able to go somewhere without expecting to fight with anyone!" Toph agreed wholeheartedly, " we need a vacation from all the constant battles that Aang keeps getting us into." Aang just grinned knowingly at her, "C'mon Toph, you know that you enjoy the fighting and I'm pretty sure that you threw the first boulder in the last battle we had." Toph just grinned sheepishly.

Finally, they reached the inner chambers of the palace, waiting to be shown in to see the king. A servant quickly appeared and brought them into the next room. They each sat around a large, round table, which had a map of the world painted on its top. Shortly after, the Earth King came in and greeted his guests.

*******A Week After Aang Visited the Remains of the Air Temple******

Ying was getting tired of having to carry Lin whenever she got too tired to walk. At the moment, however, he had to carry her up the side of a mountain, piggyback no less. He grumbled, "Remind me why I spared your pathetic life?" She slapped him upside the head and retorted, "Because you couldn't bring yourself to kill a sweet, innocent girl like me?" This made him mad. "Right, right. I couldn't kill a pain in the ass, never stops following me, cow like you! And if you slap me again, I'll drop you right now!" "Fine then! Maybe I should just leave you all alone!", she pouted, "You'd be forever lonely and miss me a lot!" This made him laugh, "Ha! Why don't you leave? It would make my life so much easier!" Her face darkened at his last comment, "Well, duh! I can't leave you alone. I still plan on killing you! If you would ever let your damn guard down! Where are we going anyway?" "We're here!" He said, grinning.

Pushing off with his legs, Ying jumped up the last ten feet, landing on his feet. Lin fell to the ground, hard. "C'mon Ying! Enough of the acrobatics! Where are we?" Sweeping his arms wide in front of him, he announced, "Welcome to the Northern Air Temple!"

***************Present Day***********************

"Welcome, welcome!", the Earth King bellowed. They all stood and bowed to the king, he bowed in return, and they all sat down around the table. Aang started the conversation diplomatically, "So, your Majesty, how are the repairs to the walls coming along?" Aang looked surprised as the king's face fell. "Oh, the walls are fine, yes, but I have an even more pressing matter that I need your help with." The king gestured towards one of his servants who earthbended the table top into an intricate three dimensional map of the Earth Kingdom. The king stood and pointed to a small village on the map. "About a year and a half ago, a small earth kingdom village was mysteriously destroyed in the middle of the night. We don't know how, or why, or by whom. What we do know, however, is that this village was the beginning of a trail of villages and towns over the following year and a half." Aang looked at the indicated path of destruction and thought about the King's dilemma. After explaining about a few of the destroyed cities, the King concluded his presentation with a humble request. "Avatar Aang, could you please look into these mysterious events for me? Every troop I've sent to investigate has never returned, though I'm sure that you could handle whatever the situation is."


End file.
